This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Recently, there has been a great increase in the use of devices, for operation in wireless systems, such as GSM, GERAN and WLAN systems. These devices, and the methods of operation of these devices, are tailored for efficient and optimal operation in the system that they are meant to be primarily operated and used in. These devices and the methods, however, are not supportive of efficient and seamless operation in two or more such systems, such as in the GSM system and the WLAN system.